


The Day We Found You.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Aaron and Robert have a family breakfast with Liv to remember the day they found her.





	The Day We Found You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I wanted to write something for the anniversary of Liv being introduced to us and them. 
> 
> Feedback is amazing! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> (Come say Hi on my tumblr- Haceleyes.)

Robert had heard footsteps; knowing they were Livs and sighed. “Morning.” Liv raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the table. “Alright, I’ll bite, what’s all this for?” Looks at her and sighs. “Today is a special day.” Liv sat down as Robert sat down her mug. “Well...what’s the special day?” sits down as Aaron also sits down. 

 

     “Today marks three years ago; We found you.” Aaron smiles and sighs; “We just wanted to take a today to remember.” Liv smiled a bit and sighed; “I kinda forgot about that… not really a good time.” Aaron scratched his chin; “a couple good things came out of that time.” Robert reached over and squeezed Aaron knee. Liv smiled and sighed; “I remember hitting you in the balls.” 

 

   Aaron started laughing; “I remember that.” Robert sighed and started eating his bacon. Liv smiled and started eating; “that was a good day.” Aaron smiled and sighed; “Yeah it was.” 

 

   The three of them ate their breakfast; talking about what they were going to do during the day. Liv got up and put her dishes in the sink. “Can we have chicken tonight for dinner?” Liv looked back at Robert and Aaron; who smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll pick up everything in the store.” Liv nodded and walked back upstairs. 

 

   She walked back into her room; smiling. That today was the best day of Liv’s life and she wouldn’t change that for the world. 

 

 As Liv left the mill and walked to the cafe; she felt warmer and the day was brighter. 


End file.
